A moitié et tout entier!
by destructors.com
Summary: Ahem, les chocapics c'est fort en chocolat. Un résumé? Un petit alors: c'est l'histoire d'un punk à chien qui sait jongler avec des croquettes. Un jour il découvre que c'est sa mère qui a brûler ses baguettes de batterie quand il était en sixième et là il décide de se venger: APC (Attention Phrase Culte): parce qu'il ne lui pardonnera jamais! Et en vrai? A vous d'aller voir ;)
1. Prélude

Prélude

Comment savoir la suite ? Ce qu'on veut être. Ce qu'on veut que les autres se souviennent de nous. Monte le son. Monte juste le son. Efface. Efface cette mémoire, ces souvenirs. Laisse place au vide.


	2. 1)Le démon qui voulait devenir humain

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Bravo vous avez réussi à venir jusque ici! Quoi? C'est parce que votre bateau a coulé que vous vous êtes échoué là et c'est en cherchant des sardines pour survivre que vous êtes tombé par hasard sur cette fiction. Par hasard... Ça fait toujours plaisir... Allez, garder bien votre générosité et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Le démon qui voulait devenir humain

* * *

« Nan, c'est pas vrai...

- Puisque je te dis que si ! Il paraît même qu'il ressemble à un gros buffle avec des pattes de lion et des lunettes à la Nirvana.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça...

- Taisez-vous les gars, il arrive !

Yukio Okumura entra dans la salle de classe, sa petite mallette brillante à la main. Il la déposa avec soin sur son bureau et repositionna ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Je vais tout de suite mettre les choses au point, que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Oui il a des pattes de lion, oui il a une tête de buffle, oui il a une halène de chacal mais non, il n'a pas les lunettes de Kurt Cobain ! C'est moi qui les aient. ». Tel un magicien, Yukio fit un tour sur lui même et quand il réapparu face aux élèves, il avait les lunettes de Nirvana.

« J'ai même la veste à paillette » ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

« Maintenant trêve de plaisanteries et au travail. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez devenir de véritables exorcistes. ». Le changement de ton de Mister Okumura avait coupé tout le monde dans son élan et la joyeuse motivation du matin laissa soudain place à une lourde atmosphère studieuse.

A la fin de la journée, Yukio remonta dans sa chambre, seul et abattu, tel une star déchue. Il poussa la porte et chercha l'interrupteur de la lumière. L'obscurité mit quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Satanées lampes basse consommation ! Yukio vit son frère dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, seul un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés.

« Tu es resté assis là toute la journée, ou bien tu t'y est juste mis avant que j'arrive histoire de me faire croire que tu passé toute ta journée ici, à regarder dans le vide comme un drogué dépressif, histoire de me faire culpabiliser ? »

Rin ne moufta pas. Il se contenta juste de serrer les dents et les poings, contenant sa rage qu'il sentait monter en lui. Yukio s'avança d'un pas assuré vers son jumeau. Il tendit les deux mains vers les rideaux. « Il faut purifier tout ça ! ». Au moment ou il voulu s'emparer des pans, Rin lui saisi un des poignets. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les yeux de Yukio et les yeux de Yukio se plongèrent encore plus profondément dans ceux de Rin.

« J'ai dis, purifions tout ça.

- Ce genre de tournure ne marche pas sur moi. »

Yukio fronça les sourcils un peu plus et dégagea son bras.

« Je vais faire cuire du riz, lâcha-t-il en s'écartant.

- Sage décision ».

Rin descendit du bord de la fenêtre, un peu raide. Il s'étira le dos. Finalement il avait bien du y passer la journée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la gamelle de Kuro pour la remplir, son œil fut attiré par un petit papier brillant près de la porte d'entrée. Cela devait être un message de l'académie. « Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire des papier aux bordures réfléchissantes » pensa-t-il. Il saisit la petite lettre et l'ouvrit précautionneusement :

_Rendez-vous demain matin à 8h30_

_pour tous les élèves_

_au hall central de l'académie_

Il tendit le message à son frère, en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Yukio n' attrapa pas la lettre. Il frappa le plan de travail et lança furieusement à son frère :

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'en veut comme ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas.

- Mais bon sang ! Ce que tu peut être têtu ! Ça fait quinze jours que tu es rentré et que tu n'es pas sortit d'ici !

- Parce que tu aurais envie de sortir d'ici, d'aller en cours et de déambuler dans les couloirs de l'académie quand chaque personne que tu croises sur ton chemin se retourne après ton passage, te regardant entre la crainte parce qu'elle sait que tu es à moitié un démon et la moquerie parce qu'elle a appris je ne sais comment que j'ai ouvert la porte de la Géhenne, que je suis aller voir papa Satan en lui demandant gentiment de reprendre ma part démoniaque parce que je ne me supportait plus ?!

- Rin...

- C'est toi qui est aller balancer ça à tout tes petits potes et puis ça a fini par faire le tour du bahut ? Je me trompe ?

- Non Rin, je n'ai rien dis, comment peux-tu...

- Comment peux-tu, comment peux-tu...Je t'en foutrait des comment peux-tu ! »

Rin saisit violemment Kurikara et sortit en coup de vent. Yukio pouvait encore entendre ses vociférations alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu.


	3. 2)La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Re! Alors voilà la suite en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire, merci à Aria On the planet et à mon cher Dracula senpaï pour leur review encourageantes et vive ma super XPT 700 et Mario Bros!

* * *

Chap2 : La vie ne tient qu'à un fil

Le lendemain matin, 8h30, hall central.

Yukio cherchait Rin du regard dans le hall bondé mais au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas lui parler plus tôt et de l'aider mais depuis quelque temps, il avait disons, de nouvelles préoccupations. Un projet secret du Vatican à coordonner, son passage de grade à préparer, plus des tonnes et des tonnes de cours à réviser. Alors il est vrai que les petits problèmes d'existence de son frère étaient passés au second plan. Un homme masqué et vêtu d'une grande cape noir s'avança sur l'estrade suivit d'un petit homme râblé en costume défraîchit. Ce dernier pris la parole :

« Chers élèves de l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, je suis Akira Toshimatsu, responsable adjoint du service de l'administration... ». Yukio sentait que ça allait être long. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Shura, lui demandant si elle savait quelque chose sur la raison de cette assemblée mais elle répondit que non et que, je cite, elle n'en avait rien à battre.

« Je vais donc maintenant laisser la parole à mon collège, . ». L'homme masqué s'avança près du micro, réajusta sa cape noir de jais et pris une grande inspiration :

« vous me recevez ? ». Il se reçu un coup de coude de la part de . « Arrête de faire le crétin imbécile ! lui murmura-t-il d'un ton agacé. Zorro continua comme si de rien n'était :

« Je me vois dans le devoir de vous annoncez une terrible nouvelle. Nous ne l'avons nous même apprise qu'hier au soir et avons préférer vous l'annoncer de cette manière aujourd'hui. Monsieur Johann Faust V, notre cher directeur, est décéder hier dans un accident de voiture tragique. »

La salle se mit soudain en ébullition. Chacun voulait exposer sa thèse et son avis à son voisin, on entendit même un cris déchirant trancher le brouhaha de l'assemblé. Ça devait être le professeur Aléa Citron. Elle l'aimait en secret depuis de nombreuses années. Il faut croire qu'elle sera à tout jamais passée à côté de sa vie. Shura se pencha vers Yukio :

« Tu crois qu'on peut y croire ? Ces types me paraissent louches et tu connais Méphisto. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il magouille.

- Tu penses qu'il serait aller jusqu'à se faire passer pour mort ? »

Toshimatsu reprit le micro. « Je vous invite à passé dans l'amphithéâtre ci-à côté ou repose le corps de Monsieur Faust. Vous pourrez déposer la fleur de votre choix... »

« Suis moi. ». Shura s'empara de la manche de Yukio et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre. Yukio pris une fleur au vol avant d'y entrer. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les élèves et les professeurs qui formaient déjà un attroupement autour du cercueil.

« Que vas tu faire ? lui demanda Yukio.

- Attend. »

Shura joignit discrètement ses mains et murmura un psaume. Elle tendit ensuite deux doigts vers la tête de Mephisto. Rien ne se passa.

« J'ai utilisé un sort de détermination des cadavres. Si ce corps n'avait pas été celui de Méphisto il aurait explosé et si Méphisto avait fait semblant d'être mort cela lui aurait fait un choc et on l'aurait vu bouger, et enfin, si il avait utilisé un sort pour se faire passer pour mort, cela aurait annuler son sort et ses deux lampions se serait allumés.

- Lampions ?

- Il aurait ouvert les yeux. Sérieux achète toi un dico mec.

- Donc c'est bien le vrai Méphisto et il est bien mort ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

- Mais c'est quand même le numéro 2 dans le top des démons ? On peut vraiment en être sur ?

- De quoi peux-tu être vraiment sur ? Aller vient on va se faire éclater la pense au buffet. »

Pendant ce temps, Rin était rentré à sa chambre. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans un bar en ville. Enfin dans le bar où il allait tout le temps depuis quelques semaines. Il était assez content quand il entrait et que le barman lui lançait un « Comme d'hab' ? ». Il se laissa tomber sur lit et se cacha les yeux de ses bras. Il ressassait encore et encore les mêmes choses. Il y a deux semaines, il s'était décidé. Il avait voulu redevenir humain. Il avait alors ouvert la porte de la Géhenne en se plantant Kurikara dans le cœur au milieu d'un cercle d'invocation. La porte était apparue. Elle lui riait déjà au nez tout en l'absorbant. La Géhenne était bien le miroir de notre monde. On y voyait l'inverse : le ciel était orange le jour et jaune la nuit. La pesanteur nous attirait vers le haut et on avait l'impression de marcher comme si l'on était collé à un plafond. C'était plat pourtant on avait l'impression de toujours monter. Mais surtout on y voyait ce qu'on voulait. Rin était donc tombé nez à nez avec Satan. Cette grosse vache qui puait de la gueule avec sa crinière de lion en bataille et ses griffes pleine de terre pourpre qui broutait de l'herbe a longueur de journée, avachit dans son trône de pacotille. Voilà ce qu'il était, le big boss. Il s'était approché du visage de son fils et l'avait humé. Rin avait remarqué ces yeux blancs, aveugles. Le buffle lui avait sourit.

« Que veux-tu petit chien.

- Reprenez ma part démoniaque !

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je n'attendais pas de réponse. »

Rin lui avait alors empoigné les cornes et avait fermement appuyé sa tête contre la sienne.

« Je t'en pris.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je ne peux pas prendre une moité de toi. Et si je brise Kurikara, tu seras à jamais emprisonné sous ta forme démoniaque complète mais tes pouvoirs aurons disparus. Je suis désolé pour toi gamin.

- Alors c'est ça Satan ?

- Oui. C'est seulement ça. »

Satan posa sa grosse patte sur le cœur de Rin, ou la plaie continuait de saigner. A ce moment, Rin perdit conscience et quand il se réveilla, il était au milieu du cercle d'invocation, appuyé sur Kurikara. Dans son monde.


End file.
